Emmett's Little Sister
by laibballfan
Summary: Bella is a high schooler and a cheerleader. One night, she is attacked and someone must save her. Who is it? What will come from that encounter. Full summary inside . ALL HUMAN Rated M for Sexual situations and lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you are all going to KILL me when you see that I'm starting another new story, but I thought about this and wondered what if… (not good for a writer…) So I guess we'll see how this goes. **

**SUMMARY: Bella has only a few friends at Forks High. Her two best friends are Alice Brandon and Angela Weber. Alice and Angela are cheerleaders at the school and have talked Bella into being a cheerleader for the Forks High basketball team. Alice is dating Jasper; Angela is dating Ben; Rose, Tanya, Victoria, and Jessica are also cheerleaders on the squad, but they hate Bella (sounds familiar, right); Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Edward, Jacob, and Edward are all on the basketball team. Following one game, Bella being a danger-magnet stumbles into a tough situation. Someone must step in and save her, but it's not who you think. What will come from this evening? Read on…**

**BPOV**

"T - A - K - E

Take that ball to the hoop!

T - A - K - E

Take that ball to the hoop!

T - A - K - E

Take that ball to the hoop!"

Our team was leading Forest High by 12 points and we had the ball with a minute before halftime. I was sitting in the second row between my two best friends Angela and Alice as we cheered for the boys on our basketball team. Forest was surprising us by not being their usual push over.

Angela's boyfriend passed the ball to our tall man, Jacob who easily shot a lay up and put us up by 14. They rushed back to play defense and sadly, gave up a three-point basket. Our lead was now only 11. We ran back down the court, this time, Alice's boyfriend Jasper had the ball. He went to pass towards another guy Mike, but Mike missed the pass and the other team was able to scoop it up and score again. The buzzer sounded and our coach practically kicked the team into the locker room.

My butterflies were back as I stood up. It was our time to get up on the court and dance. I hated this part of each game. I could deal with sitting on the sidelines in this ridiculous outfit. I could even deal with standing up occasionally and jumping up and down to motivate some sweaty player to make his foul shots, but these dance routines freaked me out beyond belief.

And, to top it off, the music sucked! Our advisor was Linda Stanley. Her daughter Jessica was our "self-proclaimed" captain. She elected Rose as our "co-captain" but never let anyone help with anything. Jessica told us where to go, what to wear, which cheers to yell, and even tried to choreograph our routines. Thankfully, her mother knew enough to hire a professional for that. But Jessica demanded that she gets to pick our music. Pathetic really.

Then, there's our uniforms. How these are dress code approved, I have no clue. They barely cover any of our asses. And our bellies are all left out. I found a navy tank top to wear under our "shirts" but Jessica put her foot down and demanded that we all look the same. So here I stood, right at center court, getting ready to dance in front of a packed gym in basically a bra and micromini skirt. (**A/N: picture of uniform on my profile**)

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!_

At this point two girls lift me into an elevator and I do a heel stretch. Two other girls are up in the air showing off our lollies until we spin downward into a cradle. We then all move into position to dance in synchronicity.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy worldDress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollyYou're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

I'm lifted again. This time in an extension as I pull my leg up behind my head in a scorpion. I hold the position as my bases spin me slowly around. I cradle out of the stunt only to be immediately tossed back into the air with a basket toss._(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you pleaseI can act like a star, I can beg on my kneesCome jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go partyYou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Oh, I'm having so much fun!Well Barbie, we're just getting startedOh, I love you Ken!_

I end this torture session in the middle of our pyramid holding the legs of Jessica and Rose up. My arms form the "V for Victory" symbol as we all pose with our "happy faces" looking back at our less than enthused audience. Jessica, Rose, and I all cradle out of the lifts and then proceed to jump up and down like we're amazing. "YEA! GO US!" I want to say in my sarcastic voice.

Angela, Alice, and I grab some money from our bags and head towards the concession stand to get some water. Unfortunately, as we're heading out the door, the other team begins to come back into the gym. The blond guy in front bumps into us and sneers. He then notices us and smiles a smile that makes me want to up chuck every ounce of food I ate today.

A few minutes and three waters later we are back in our spots yelling "go team go" as we begin extending our lead. Our coach is practically jumping out of his seat when that blond guy from the other team tackles Jasper. Alice is ready to defend her boyfriend and I have to practically sit on her to keep her in the stands. Thankfully, Jasper only got a bloody nose and is able to return to the game soon.

We finally end the game by beating Forest by 35 points. Even the youngest guys on the team got a chance to play, so I'm happy to finally be done with another game. I keep wondering why I let my friends talk me into this, but I gather my stuff and get ready to wait for our bus and team.

The guys all head into the locker room to take their showers while the girls all head to the lobby and out to the waiting bus. I am stowing my bag and getting my book out to read when Alice realizes that she left a pom in the gym. Before anyone can move, Jessica takes charge.

"Bella! Go get Alice's pom. Make yourself useful why don't you." Of course, none of the adults on the bus hear the last part, but I nod my head and turn back towards the front of the bus.

I step carefully across the parking lot. I try to avoid as much ice as I can. I'm usually clumsy, and the dance practice has helped some, but I try my best not to make silly mistakes, like talking while I walk.

I walk into the school and realized it's really quiet and almost deserted. The lights in the gym are being turned off, so I start to jog. I'm watching my feet so I don't fall. Unfortunately, I manage to run right into someone. I fall backwards hard on the floor.

"I'm soooooo sorry. I wasn't paying att…" I stop when I realize that the person I ran into is the blond guy from Forest High. He reaches out a hand and gives me that same smile as before. I swallow the flem building up in my throat and let him pull me up.

"That's okay, baby… I'm sure we can come up with a way to that you make me feel better. How about you help me out with a _growing_ problem I have." His sneer was back and I realized he wasn't letting go of my hand.

I tried to pull my hand away as I stuttered. "No, I mean, I um… I have… I have to…"

"Oh, I know what you have to do." He pulled me to the side and threw me up against a wall He pushed one of his leg in between mine and ground his hips into mine. I could feel his "growing problem" against my stomach and almost gagged.

"Please… just let me go." Tears were forming in my eyes as I fought to keep my voice strong and even.

"Oh, I'll have you begging for more in a minute." I heard his zipper being pulled down and was about to scream when he slapped his hand across my mouth.

"I like my women silent. You understand. I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt this wonderful moment for you. I mean, you should be honored that I chose you." I felt his hands on my thighs as my shirt was pushed higher. I could feel him searching for the side of my lollies when a loud voice behind me made us both jump.

"HEY JAMES! LET HER GO ASSHOLE!"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Who do you think saves Bella? Send me a review and maybe I'll post another chapter quickly with the answers.**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating this story so everyone can kind of get into it. For those of you wondering if Bella will be with Edward… well, if I told you that, I may just give the story away. I will tell you though, that Bella will be a little out of character and will date a few frogs before she finds her prince. Please send me your reviews, they really do brighten my days.**

**Now, on with the drama, I mean story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing TWILIGHT related. I hope you will continue reading anyway.**

**PBOV**

"I SAID, LET HER GO ASSHOLE BEFORE I PHYSICALLY REMOVE YOU FROM HER BODY."

I stared in disbelief as Emmett Cullen, the biggest junior on our team, came closer towards where I was being pinned against the wall. I felt the tears begin rolling down my cheeks. James, as Emmett referred to him, didn't move.

"My _girlfriend_ and I want some privacy. I think you understand. Move along loser." James pressed himself harder onto me. I whimpered involuntarily.

"Um, yeah, about that. Bella and I have been dating for about a year. I'm pretty sure that the look on her face is not lust. So, I'll give you one last warning. Move it, or I will remove body parts as I remove you." Emmett moved until he was standing right beside us.

James and Emmett stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. The tension in the air was so thick, and I was seriously about to pass out. Just when I thought I was going to lose it, James released me and took a step back. My legs, having turned to jelly, let my body crumble towards the floor. As I went down I heard what sounded like a hand connecting with skin.

Before I had a moment to comprehend what was going on, another body joined mine on the floor. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me into the air.

"Bella, are you okay? Did he…" Emmett's blue eyes were peering down at me intently..

"He… I… You… How did… You know who I am?" I looked back at him, but he started laughing. His smile began to settle my stomach and I suddenly realized that I needed to get into the gym.

"WAIT! Alice left her pom in the gym. I need to go get it." We must have looked ridiculous, but Emmett spun gracefully around and walked us (well carried me) back to the gym. He set me down long enough for me to locate the missing item and then threw me up in the air, catching me "piggy-back style".

He walked quickly towards the bus and continued to carry me up the steps. The bus was silent and I realized that the coach was taking attendance. My name was usually one of the last ones called, but Emmett's last name started with a C, so he missed his name.

"Hey coach! Found our missing person!" Emmett set me down by my seat and continued to the back of the bus to sit with his friends.

I slid silently into my seat and stared at the seat back in front of me. I realized quickly that if it hadn't been for Emmett Cullen, I would have become a statistic. I could feel the engine of the bus rumble to a start and soon we were driving out of this wretched place.

My book sat on my lap as I continued to stare a nothing. In my head I tried to figure out what I could have done differently. What I had done to make James even think that I would want him. I felt the seat beside me lower slightly and a small hand touched my arm. Alice looked over at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks for getting my pom. Jessica was kinda rude on the bus. But something tells me that you need to talk about something else, so spill… what's wrong?"

I realized that I was still clutching Alice's pom and reluctantly let it go as I handed it to her. "It's nothing Ali, I'm just embarrassed that I fell in front of Emmett… I mean, he is the captain of the team and he probably thinks I'm a loser." I highly doubted that she would believe my pathetic excuse of a lie, but then again, I did fall down a lot. She

looked up over my head as if she were thinking.

"Oh, Bells… I highly doubt that you have anything to worry about. Oh, hi! Emmett, do you want to sit beside Bella?" My head shot up in surprise and slight horror as Emmett smirked at me from the aisle way.

"That'd be nice, Alice. Thanks." Emmett and Alice switched seats and soon I realized that I was staring at Emmett Cullen.

"So, I think you're a loser, huh?" Emmett was smirking at me.

"Oh, um… well… I'm sure that given what happened back there… well, I am a loser, but, I didn't want Ali to feel bad… so I… well…" Oh great… _Bella the stuttering fool_ is back and in rare form.

Emmett's laugh filled our area. "Oh silly Bella. I know what happened. You know what happened. I hate to laugh, but you really do amuse me. Are you okay, really? I mean, you were pretty shaken up back there."

"Well… wouldn't you be?" I looked indignantly back at him.

"I guess I would be. You're taking this pretty well. Can I get you anything?" He reached his large hand over to me and touched my cheek gently.

"Can you see his hand print? Can you tell what happened?" I was suddenly fearful that everyone would know what happened to me. I didn't want people to treat me like a victim.

Emmett removed his hand and stared at me for a moment. Then, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "There's a slight red mark, but it should be gone by the time we get back to the school. I wanted to kill that guy. I probably would've too, but when I saw you fall, well… I knew getting you out of there was more important." He pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I… I don't know what to say… why would you want to kill him. I mean, you've never spoken to me before today. I mean, I am just a freshman, but…"

"Well, I guess I don't really have a reason for why I never spoke to you before. I mean, our social circles don't really cross too much. I talk with Alice some, she's dating Jasper after all, but you are always on your own a lot. And by the way, just because you're a freshman doesn't mean I wouldn't _want_ to talk to you."

"But, I'm not one of the good-looking girls. I'm plain, and kind of a nerd. And judging by the looks I'm, well, we're getting from most of the other girls on this bus, they're just as confused as I am." I could see Jessica, Victoria, and Rose glaring at me and trying to bat their eye lashes at Emmett at the same time. It was almost humorous.

"Well, I like nerds. And besides, I kinda like making stuck up bitches squirm. Want to really push their buttons?" He wiggled his eye brows up and down and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Depends on what you have in mind, Mr. Cullen…" I was trying to search his facial expressions for any hints as to what he could be thinking.

"Don't worry… I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I just wanna cuddle with you. Think about it… I pull you close to me… you know I'll protect you, and "Miss I don't have a brain" will steam when it appears you're getting a boyfriend before her. And I would have to say that you would be getting a damn good-looking boyfriend at that."

I laughed again. "Emmett, you're nuts. Besides, you're not really my type. See, I told you I was a dork."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Silly Bella. I don't know why you're the only girl immune to my charms, but I like you. Don't worry. I'll still protect you." And with that he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and then tickled my ribs causing me to laugh again.

I was amazed that this man had the ability to make me smile and laugh in such a short time after my attack. I hoped that he was for real and not just setting me up. I hoped that we could, in fact, be friends, but I guess only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, it's been a while… like four months a while… anyway… this story is back and thankfully, I didn't lose too many chapters of it when my laptop crashed and decided to only delete text files. My iTunes is fine, but hey, looking on the bright side of the penny… **

**So, for all of you who want to know, "Is this an Edward/Bella fic or a Emmett/Bella fic?" The answer is, "I can't tell you just yet… it would give things away that I don't want revealed **_**just yet**_**. I promise that as the story goes along, you will get that answer.**

**Now, I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so here we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Ms. Meyer, therefore, I own nothing TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. I could see my father's car waiting for us. Heck, all of the bus could see his car. He had the lights flashing. Thankfully, there was no siren blaring. It was embarrassing enough that he was picking me up. Now, he was just adding insult to it by picking me up in his police cruiser with the lights going.

"Oh my God!" I muttered under my breath.

Emmett chuckled beside me. "Well, at least you know where your ride is parked. And I'm guessing that there will be no peeling out in the parking lot tonight thanks to Chief Swan." He pulled his arm from my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel its loss.

"See, even you are embarrassed to be seen with me with that thing in the parking lot to pick me up."

"Damn straight squirt. I don't think I want to ride in one of those things ever. So, you're on your own."

Being the mature fifteen year old I was, I did the only thing that made sense. I stuck my tongue out at him. Emmett, looked shocked at me and then poked his out at me. We both started giggling. Well, I giggled, and his laugh filled the bus causing any sleeping players to awaken.

I saw Jessica, Rose, and Lauren lean into each other and begin whispering again. They had been doing this pretty much every moment of the bus ride home. They would look over at Emmett and me and then begin whispering to each other. It was kind of pathetic, but hey, who was I to judge.

"So, Bella… shall I pick you up for school in the morning? I mean, if you'd like?" Emmett actually looked sincere in this ruse.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That'd be great. Saves me the trouble of riding in the cruiser with Charlie. Thanks Emmett."

"No problem. Only the best for you." He winked at me and said the last bit louder than necessary. He knew that we were being watched and listened to, so I continued to play along.

"You spoil me too much! How could I possibly repay you?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes or cracking up as I spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something." He put his arm around my should and carried my bag for me with his other arm. He helped me off the bus and even walked me over to my father's car. I thought it was a nice gesture even if it was just for show.

"Hey dad! We won, so that's the good news." I gently kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag back from Emmett.

"So what's the bad news?" Charlie mused.

"Umm… well… you have to help me with my homework." I joked back with my father and I was glad we had an easy relationship. Ever since my mother died of lymphoma a few years ago, it was nice to know my father and I would always be close.

"Yeah, well, I'll write you a note for your teachers as I'm probably not your best bet for homework help. Now let's get home so you can get some sleep before school tomorrow. Mister Cullen, thank you for walking my clumsy daughter across the parking lot."

"No prob Chief. See you tomorrow Bella." He waved at both my father and me and headed to his jeep where his younger brother Edward was standing. I saw Lauren and Jessica wave and flutter their eye lashes at him as he walked passed. He completely ignored them however, and then they shot glares in my direction. Rose was a little less subtle. She walked over to his jeep and pointed to something on his hood. He seemed a little taken aback but recovered quickly. She was smirking as she walked away towards her BMW and gave me a look that made my skin crawl before getting in the driver's side.

I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow at school or tomorrow at practice, but I had a feeling it was going to be interesting no matter what it was. I just hoped that I wouldn't embarrass myself too much. I tended to do that way to often. It was amazing my friends put up with me some days.


End file.
